New Year's Resolutions
by Slytherin's Cliffy Queen
Summary: LJ Oneshot. New Year's eve...Lily, James, Sirius, Remus no Peter...he's off doing something making resolutions...RR please!


A/N: One-shot Lily/James. Hopefully it's not too bad...in the spirit of the season. Enjoy.

PS: I will be updating What If The Marauders Read the Harry Potter Series soon hopefully.

* * *

**New Year's Resolutions  
By Slytherin's Cliffy Queen**

The shadow of Voldemort had made many parents feel the need to see their children over the holiday break. However, a few Gryffindors had stayed at Hogwarts.

Lily Evans didn't have parents to run to, asa couple ofDeath Eatershad murdered them a few months prior to the holidays. Sirius Black, having run away from his family, lived with James Potter now. Due to James' stayingat Hogwartsas his parents were on an Aurormission, Sirius Black therefore was forced to as well. Remus Lupin had decided to remain, as a full moon was approaching and he wished for an escapade with his best friends. Peter Pettigrew remained simply because his friends had. However, on New Year's Eve, he had to leave for something, which no one else but the planner knew of.

Therefore, the four Gryffindors were all alone in the common room that night at 11:30. As many, they had decided to stay up until midnight.

"I know somthing to do," Lily spoke up. After hearing her voice, James' head had snapped immediately and Lily continued. "It's a Muggle tradition. On New Year's Eve they make 'New Year's Resolutions', which are, in effect, promises to themselves to so somthing the next year."

"Oh, I remember them!" said Remus. "We learned of them in Muggle Studies a few years ago."

"Yeah. Anyone want to make some?" asked Lily. Sirius immediately raised his hand.

"Graduate."

Lily smiled. "No, that's not a resolution. A resolution is a change for the better in the way you act or what you do. I'll give an example - I resolve to stop stealing.

The others gaped at her. "YOU STEAL?" James said.

"Long story. I used to. I've stopped recently though," Lily responded.

"And you say hexing Snape is bad!" Sirius screamed. "I've got dirt on the Flower..."

Both James and Lily glared at him.

"Well, little Flower here broke the law," Sirius explained.

"I'll explain, but I've only stolen wtice. The first time was before admittance to Hogwarts, I stole a button. I felt bad though afterward and returned it. The other time I stole a diary-that was last August."

"Never imagined you as a stealer," Remus said, though seemed to understand.

"Leave me alone, I'm giving it up. Your turn Black," Lily said, sneering.

"I resolve to stop hexing Snape -" Sirius said, and Lily got excited - "daily. I'll only do it once a week." Lily's smile faded, and Sirius grinned at his own wit.

"Bloody git. It's a resolution though - next year you'll stop completely."

"Next year I won't be seeing him as we'll be out of this place."

"Good point. Remus?"

"Um...I...resolve...to...hmm..."

"I'll let you think about it. James?"

"My resolution is to keep being this new me. Pranks only ever so often, amazingly witty, girl magnet -"

"Except for me, James. That's not a resolution, that's just you being arrngant. The new you would never say such a thing. Come on, a real resolution."

Everyone remained silent.

"Fine. You three make them, I'm off to bed," Lily lied, and walked up the stairs to the dorm, opening the door and closing it so they thought she was in it.

"Prongs, what's your real resolution?" Remus asked.

"To get Lily. To finally get her to say 'yes. To snog her to insanity."

"And shag her, right?" Sirius winked at him.

"No, Padfoot. I've given that up. That was last year's resolution. This year, I will get her. I can't go on after Hogwarts if she isn't mine, Padfoot. I love her."

Sirius, Remus, and a hidden Head Girl all gasped. Lily felt herself lose her footing on the stairs.

"Mate, it's _lust_, not love. You're 17!"

"And graduating. If I don't get her now, I never will. I need her like a fish needs water. Whether you agree or not, I love her. Her flowing hair, vibrant personality, indescribable eyes...they captivate me."

At this point, Lily came tumbling down the stairs. When James looked around, he noticed Sirius and Remus had left.

"How much did you hear?" James asked her. Her tumbling was obviously out of shock, as she certainly wasn't a klutz.

"Enough of it. James-"

"I still say it, Lils. I wasn't lying...I love you."

He looked at her eyes which were glistening with newly formed tears. Taking a step towards her, he asked- "Why are you crying?"

"Not crying. Just tears of fear."

"Why are you scared then?"

"Once you get to know me, you'll hate me, James. I'm not your type...you'll leave me, just like all the other girls."

He took her face and forced it to look at him, however gently. "I'd never leave you."

And he took a big step.

He kissed her.

* * *

Review please! Thanks:)


End file.
